


Rangers Together, Lovers Forever

by Adoxographish



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoxographish/pseuds/Adoxographish
Summary: After they finally defeated Sledge and his army, the Rangers returned to their now dinosaur inhabited world. Despite Riley's excitement to see living dinosaurs, he can't forget that soon Chase would leave for New Zealand with Kaylee. Chase can't shake the feeling that when he leaves, he'll have to let Riley go. Will they realize they have feelings for each other before it's too late?





	1. In a New World

**Author's Note:**

> First series!

The rangers' newfound excitement led them to delve deeper into the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo - what was once the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. At first, they only cared for herbivorous dinosaurs such as the Triceratops or Titanosaurus, as they feared the world would go "Jurassic Park" if they strayed towards the carnivorous Velociraptor or Tyrannosaurus. Despite their worries, they contradicted their own thoughts by paying a visit to Victor the Velociraptor; who was much more friendly than they anticipated. It appeared as if it was trying to hug Riley.........or just eat him. No one really knows. Chase met him by the exhibit where he spotted a plethora of creatures waiting to be seen. His hand fell onto the railing where Riley's hand also coincidentally rested. The two stared at each other up and down before retracting their hands and chuckling at the embarrassing moment. Riley's focus shifted onto Chase, and his gorgeous eyes fixated on the carnage below. His sleek, brown hair and chiseled face made him more irresistible. When Chase returned to look at Riley, his eyes closed and jerked his head. 

 

\- "This is incredible," Riley said, casually trying to pretend he wasn't just drooling over Chase.

\- "You're telling me, bro. I'm surprised this place hasn't been taken over yet."

\- "I think you're watching too many movies, Chase."

\- "Think about it, at any moment - of any day - all it takes is one power outage before *CHOMP! We're all eaten alive by a T-Rex."

\- "Hmm"

\- "If not by Rexy then the raptors."

\- "You think that's why the Carnivore Paddocks are _below ground_ instead of  _ground level_? So we're not, and I quote "Eaten alive"?"

\- "Do you always have to ruin my moments, baby raptor?"

\- "You know it, hotshot."

 

Suddenly Chase's expression shifts to a look of sadness almost.

 

\- "Right. We...we're not rangers anymore."

\- "That doesn't mean we have to erase that part of our lives forever. I can still call you hotshot, can't I?" 

 

Riley himself was still adjusting to the change from ranger to human. He was too, going to miss smashing Vivix and defeating bad guys from Sledge and Snide. He was going to miss morphing alongside the others, and living in the base below the museum with his friends. He was going to miss Ivan and Koda, and Heckyl too. Most of all, he was going to miss Chase, but he had to say he was going to miss everyone equally so he wouldn't catch on.

 

\- "Sure you can." Chase now smiled back.

\- "Remember, you can go back to New Zealand. See Chloe and maybe...take Kaylee with you like you said." Riley felt like raising his friend's spirits, even if it hurt saying Kaylee's name. All it was, was a constant reminder of how he could never be with Chase.

\- "Oh, yeah. I need to start planning my trip. I've got so much I've wanted Kaylee and me to do together."

\- "You should probably, text or call her first. You wouldn't want a last minute argument before you leave if she doesn't want to go."

\- "Smart idea. I'll be right back" Chase said as he disappeared into the crowd.

 

Riley leaned back onto the railing, staring down into the pen of luscious, green ferns. The more Riley gazed into oblivion, a tear fell from his eye down to the raptors below. His knuckles turned white from how hard he was clutching his own hands and soon headed off to find Shelby and Tyler. 

* * *

 

Outside, the crowd was more manageable in terms of navigation. Chase reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, scrolling through trying to find Kaylee's contact. Almost instantly, he collided with what felt like two people. He looked up to meet Kaylee and some other man face to face.

 

\- "Chase! Oh my god, it's been so long. How have you been?" Kaylee exclaimed hugging him.

\- "I'm good Kaylee...what do you mean by "long time no see"?"

\- "Don't you remember? Burt was taking me to the Greece these past few months?"

\- "Oh...y-yeah. Totally..."

Kaylee glanced over to the man next to her. "Burt, this is Chase. Chase, this is Burt. My boyfriend."

Chase looked both dumbfounded and hurt. He opened his mouth as if to say, "But you're my girlfriend." but he didn't. He just waited for Kaylee to try and correct herself, but when she just repeated what she said, he knew she meant what she said. All he could muster was a handshake extended to Burt, who took it in return. 

_ "Well...glad to see you're back safely. You headed anywhere else?"

\- "Actually, Burt was planning on taking me to New Zealand in a few months."

All Chase could do was smile. "Sounds like you two will have fun. New Zealand is a very cool place."

\- "It figures you'd say that."

 

Kaylee and Burt waved goodbye to Chase and walked away holding hands. Chase just...stood there. In the same place where Kaylee introduced him to Burt. The man who stole his girlfriend. Perhaps he didn't. This was another universe, so maybe Kaylee and him never dated. Who's to say for certain. After a few moments of sulking, he headed back to the zoo at the rendezvous point.

* * *

 

When Chase arrived at the Cafe, he sat at a table next to Shelby, Tyler, Riley, James, and Kendall. Immediately they knew something was wrong, so naturally, they badgered an answer out of him; to which he responded with "Kaylee and I aren't together here." crossing his arms. 

The group seemed sympathetic on the outside, including Riley who was actually having a silent victory. Chase stared down at the tablecloth as Riley put his hand on his shoulder, to which Chase responded by patting his hand. Kendall broke the silence by suggesting that they investigate the base, see if it was still there. The group agreed and guided a heartbroken Chase to where the secret entrance still remained.

When Riley walked ahead of Chase, he for once looked happy from his friend's presence, even if it was just a grin he showed.


	2. Glitter and Housewives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Riley's backstory to finding out he was gay ^_^

The former Ranger's attempt to cheer up their shameless flirt went well, for the first 10 minutes. But that was days ago. Now Chase has immersed himself in the TV Drama of the century, **Glitz World**. To summarize it, imagine the Real Housewives on steroids. So. Much. Gossip.

But Chase doesn't mind. It almost looks like he hasn't slept since; just watching season after season of "Who did what" and "who kissed who." Riley's impression of it was like everyone else's, where they were skeptical of it. Only Riley voluntarily offered to watch it with Chase. Now, obviously Riley won't understand "the beauty that is Glitz World," but Chase is happy to spout details of every minuscule event.

However, recently Riley has found it difficult to keep his blushing issue under control. Nowadays he just blames it on air conditioning, even on days that the AC isn't running. Thankfully, Chase doesn't notice (or so Riley thinks), but some tiny part of him hopes that he can tell that he's actually blushing.

So far, everyone but Chase has caught onto Riley's crushing predicament. Shelby was so close to telling Chase, but she really wants to freak Riley out first. Perhaps she could "hint" that she knows something, and cause him to panic. That would be fun. 

The group has even gathered together on some occasions discussing Chase's trip to New Zealand, and when Riley is not present, how it will affect Riley.

But back on the subject of Chase's new obsession, slowly but surely he's recovering from the shock of his breakup. Some might even say that he's 100% healed but at times Chase vents to Therapist Riley.

 

  _Chase is out to torture me, isn't he?_

 

Venting, by talking about how he regrets certain things in the relationship, and how he wonders how things could've been different; which then leads to his "Ranger Fiasco", and how he wonders how life would've been had he not been the Black Ranger. Or if he hadn't met the other rangers...

Still, Riley is finding it hard to keep his feelings all bundled up. It's been easy to resist the urge to say "I love you"; however, the more and more he's spending time with Chase, the easier it is to let something slip off his tongue.

Riley's nature makes him a believer, and that small sliver of hope is enough to keep Riley sane.

He hadn't been the same Riley all the time, however.

 

* * *

 

Around the time he was a third-grader in Elementary, he began to question the idea that he was different. Not only was he the brightest of his peers, but he also had a particular interest in one Australian exchange student. That's when he finally knew that he was gay, but it was a stretch considering that he was literally eight years old. This "cute" brunette cost him his normality and often left Riley a victim of merciless teasing.

He left schools before his fourth-grade year because his mother was a very overprotective woman, and so was Matt, who often coddled his brother. 

He never stopped this trend of developing crushes on the exchange students (all from Oceania. I guess he always had a thing for the Kiwi type ^_^), but he did start a relationship with a girl named Audrey while attending High School. Audrey the homewrecker they used to call her, but Riley (being so innocent) didn't understand what that meant exactly. Long story short, after a few kisses and perhaps S-E-X with an absolute hunk, Riley was left heartbroken.

On the bright side of things, he did catch the eye of a guy or two here and there. None of which stuck around til the end, as it's quite obvious that Riley is a single pringle. 

Amber Beach provided him a chance to, get a fresh start; aside from the other reason he was there. Maybe, mingle around town for a bit before getting on his way. But that didn't happen thanks to Tyler and Shelby, but they didn't know that.

Chase was, probably the only guy that he really liked, and still stuck around for longer than a month. He's practically spent his entire love life accepting that guys are straight and some are gay. Some are interested in him, and some aren't. Some are just there for the drama to unfold. (We don't mention the incident of Brock Hammock, and his ex-girlfriend Victoria Bette)

Perhaps one day he'll "grow out" of this stage. Sooner or later, he will have to wake up and remember that Chase is as straight as a pole; and that life doesn't work like it does in books or movies.

But for now, all he can do, is dream sweet dreams of Chase Randall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you like to see in future chapters?


	3. Kiwi Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a hidden past to chase that no one else knows...

Perhaps it was the glitter, or the gossip, or the housewives that made him feel different. Well, whatever it was, it made him feel queasy. What was it, when did it all happen? Justin! Damn Justin. You heartbreaking bloke.

He had just finished an episode where Regina realized she was used by Justin, all for the sake of toying with her emotions. Talk about a cheap shot to someone already down. Chase thought it was that, because...because it was him. He was Justin. A heart-breaker too. As if that wasn't already obvious.

He pressed pause on the TV, and leaned back on the sofa. He began looking back at all the times he toyed with the emotions of innocent girls...and why.

 

* * *

 

 

It was freshman year, and Chase was "fresh meat" to all the seniors. A fruit ripe for the picking. Picking on, that is. He did eventually make some friends, a few sophomores, one junior, but mostly freshmen like him. They hung out quite frequently, before, after, or during class, but with all the fun they were having, Chase still couldn't keep his eyes off of one, ravishing kiwi. Jefferson Hoffman.

Every so often, Chase would always sneak little glances at the tanned, built body that belonged to Jefferson; but the moment Jefferson shifted either in his seat or when standing, he immediately turned away and blushed. He was somewhat of a stalker. Learning his class schedule, his favorite food, color, animal, and hobbies; but he would never tell anyone that.

 

His buddies always joked around, so he never talked about anything serious. He never told them about his crush, for he feared they would judge him harshly. He always went along with them hitting on women with pickup lines and shameless flirting, but it wasn’t him.

It was sophomore year when he confessed to Jefferson, but it wasn’t happily ever after. Jefferson was bisexual, but he was taken by a self-obsessed cheerleader, and he didn’t like Chase that way.

He was utterly heartbroken.

Since then, he only took an interest to other women; but throughout it all, he lived a life he wasn’t being who he was. He never cared about them. They were all a way of forgetting his past misery.

Chase left New Zealand as fast as he could, with everyone knowing everyone in his town, he couldn’t escape the constant looks he received from Jefferson. Ones that said, “I’m sorry that I hurt you, but I don’t love you”.

Then, he met Riley.

Fit, cute, sexy, and a real friend til the end. He was perfect...it it weren’t for Chase’s past still holding him back. He would never make a move on him, because it’s just like Jefferson. He would never like Chase the same way he feels for Riley.

He began to date Kaylee to distract him, to keep him from getting hurt again. Maybe there was a sliver of care he felt for her, but nothing rivaled what he felt for Riley.

He would never come out, to anyone.

Not as long as he lived.

 

* * *

 

 

Snapping back to reality, he saw the part of the show where Regina began to kiss Gavin, the one he was hoping she would end up with.

He thought, ‘if only reality were as simple as that’. He heard footsteps approach him. turning , he saw Kendall nearby.

 

\- “Hey Kendall. What are you up to?”

 

\- “I just wanted to check up on you, Chase. I can see you’re doing much better.”

 

\- “Yeah, but my arse is now permanently glued to this spot. I’m not getting up anytime soon.”

 

\- “You continue to sit on this couch and there will eventually be no more Glitz World to watch.”

 

Chase gasped. “You’re right, but what else is there to do?”

 

\- “Gee, I don’t know. Maybe, socialize? Hang out with the gang? Help out around the museum-I mean zoo?” Kendall ranted.

 

Chase pondered for a bit before Kendall continued her rant as a whisper under her breath. “Plan your trip to New Zealand, or...ask Riley on a date.”

 

\- “Hmm? What was that Kendall?”

 

\- “Oh, nothing.”

 

Chase then began to ask Kendall a question, but he chickened out at the last minute.

 

\- “What, Chase? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

\- “Yeah...okay. Fine. I have a crush...on this one person…” Chase began.

 

\- “Oh really?” Kendall sarcastically questioned. “Who is it.”

 

\- “I’d rather not say their name. Not that I don’t trust you or anything, i-it’s just that...I don’t feel comfortable telling anyone else.”

 

\- “That’s fine Chase. Just know, whoever they are, I’m sure they feel the same.”

 

\- “Unlikely.”

 

\- “Why do you say that?”

 

\- “Because I know 100% that they aren’t interested in me.”

 

\- “I think you’d be surprised…”

 

Chase merely scoffed at Kendall’s attempts to get him on the train of positivity. Kendall looked at him with some concern. She knew very well of Chase’s feelings for Riley, even though the others didn’t. Chase often bundled his feelings up, but Kendall had that sixth sense. With Riley, it was just obvious really. Everyone except Chase knew. Surprisingly.

 

\- “Have faith, Chase. Things will look up. You should at least try to ask them out.”

 

Chase looked down at the floor solemnly, and remained silent. “Maybe one day, but now anytime soon.”

 

\- “You work at your own pace. At least go out with the gang later today. They’re going to the park later today”

 

\- “I will”

 

With that said, Kendall left Chase’s room. Chase thought about what he had just said, and how much torture he would have to endure knowing that Riley would be there. His cuteness, and the personality that made him blush.

Curse you Riley.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comment on what you would like to see in future series, or what you think happens next on cliffhanger chapters. it really helps.
> 
> F.Y.I. I included the Chase/Riley dialogue for a reason. I mentioned the paddock locations for a very specific reason that should kick off the plot. Stay tuned for that.


End file.
